Goop is a What?
by Zerowing21
Summary: Azmuth has some shocking news for Ben about Goop. How will Tennyson react to it when he finds out?


I thank animegirl for helping me come up with this idea months ago due to her Fuse is a what? Fic. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Having just arrived on Galvan B, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson tromps down the gang plank of the Rustbucket, his best friend, Kevin Levin following close behind. Azmuth, the creator of the Ultimatrix, had contacted the two, demanding that they come to see him at Plumber headquarters at once.

"You're in for it now Tennyson. Azmuth never requests to see you unless you messed up in a big way." Kevin laughs at the visualization of the verbal tirade Ben was about to get from the small, toy sized alien.

Scoffing, Ben rolls his eyes, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, "As if. I haven't done anything that would endanger his precious Ultimatrix in the past year. I bet he probably just wants to give me some kind of medal or something for saving Earth form Fuse or for saving the universe again."

This time, Kevin just rolls his eyes, "Sure you didn't," the Osmosian sarcastically drones, "Just like how you didn't have McPherson rig it to explode if you died."

Ben groans at hearing this jab for the umpteenth time, but decides to remain silent. The teenager was tired of it always being brought up and shoved in his face by pretty much everyone except Gwen and Dexter. He just wished people would understand it was to prevent Fuse from acquiring the device in the worst case scenario and move on.

Sighing heavily, a brooding Ben walks through the whooshing front doors and into the headquarters. The foyer on normal days would be roaring with activity, but today the sleek shinning interior is empty and still.

The two boys glance around, wondering why no one is in the building, when suddenly; a loud cranky voice breaks the silence. "Good, you finally made it. I was hoping you would be here sooner, but I can see you decided to take your sweet time."

Shifting his gaze to the left, Ben spies Azmuth on the table in the small visitors lounge. The boy grins and trots over to him, "So, what did you want to talk to me about? Is this to do with my recent victory against Dr. Animo?"

"It has nothing do to with that inept scientist. I would suggest you just sit down and listen to me Tennyson, because what I have to tell you is rather important. Levin, get over here so you can listen as well."

Ben falls onto the plush couch just as Kevin scoots over to them and sits down like a normal human. "So, what's so important that you couldn't have come to Earth to tell Ben?" The elder male asks as he crosses his arms hoping for a serious answer.

The Galvan scientist begins to the pace the table, while looking at two men, "I have been keeping a minor detail from you Tennyson. The alien you know at Goop is actually a Fusion. I found the DNA on one of my many travels on the Polymorph home world and through it was just DNA from one of them. The Anti-Gravity Projected had to be employed due to the instability issue of the form and the fact that most places wouldn't be able to support them. Now I realize that while Fusions and the Polymorph share similarities, they are nothing alike. I am sorry for not telling you sooner, but I thought it was better not to tell you until after Fuse was defeated."

Ben's eyes open wide in horror and he abruptly stand, shouting angrily, "You didn't think something like this was important? What if Fuse took control of me while I was using Goop! People could have been killed!"

Azmuth looks into the boy's eyes, placing his hands behind his back, not giving an inch, "There was always a chance for that, but the form you took was already unstable and it could have been impossible for Fuse to take control of you. I took a gamble and the results worked in your favor."

With his anger rising to a pitched level, Ben spins on the spot and stomps out of the building, he was so done with Azmuth.

"You owe me some Tetramand tech Azmuth. I told you he would react badly to the news." Kevin gloats with a grin.

"It will have to wait until later Levin. Just take Tennyson home. Maybe this will make him think more carefully from now on." The small alien instructed and he hops off the table and disappears from view.


End file.
